


Episode Twenty-Six:  The Herald and the Flame

by keirajo



Series: Transformers: Star Voyager [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Hate Sex, M/M, Resolution, Rivalry, Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: After believing he had died, Rodimus Prime finds himself on Meteor with Galvatron--of all people.   Meteor seems to have a small problem of its own, with the name of Overlord.





	Episode Twenty-Six:  The Herald and the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading to the final episode!!! *bows*

_**Episode Twenty-Six:  The Herald and the Flame** _

 

 

            Rodimus Prime was dreaming—or maybe communing with his past.   It was hard to tell what all this was when you were dead, after all.   He’d opened the Matrix and its burning light had consumed everything, dispersing Unicron’s physical form and exiling him out to the farthest reaches of the universe.   It would take the God of Chaos practically an eternity, once more, to return to Cybertron with a physical form—and, perhaps, by then Primus would be repaired and able to finally face his eternal foe.   _Whatever this was_ —it felt a lot more like a recharge dream than the Afterspark!

            But then, it wasn’t as if anyone had ever come back from the Afterspark to tell you what it was actually like.   Maybe the Afterspark was like one very long recharge dream?   So, Rodimus Prime chose to enjoy this recharge dream or the Afterspark, or whatever it all was…………..

 

_“ **Mags!   Mags!** ”  The flame-colored mech called, running up to the white-and-blue-colored mech.   He was Hot Rod once more and they were on Corona……….and Ultra Magnus was just Magnus again—the mech who loved him and raised him._

_“I have been waiting for you, my little star,” the familiar, deep and warm voice said.   It was full of the smile that was probably beneath the warrior’s facial shield he wore most of the time._

_Hot Rod shivered a little, a small bit of reality creeping into his recharge dream.   “Are **you** dead, too, Mags?   Did I fail and did you and everyone die?”  He whispered, twining his servos together and staring at the ground anxiously._

_“You should **never** think about that, Hot Rod—you followed the path that your destiny led you to and you saw that the fate of those you loved had ensured their survival,” Magnus said, reaching out and pulling the smaller, flame-colored mech against him._

_“Then this **is** a dream.   I’m glad you’re not dead, but I really wish you were real, too,” Hot Rod murmured, snuggling up against his guardian and lover’s chestplate and cherishing the embrace.   “I wish this were **real** …………and that we were home on Corona………….. **and** …………..” he trailed off, feeling wet heat at the corners of his optics.  He just buried his faceplate against Magnus and began to cry, his body shaking as his sobs echoed loudly inside his own head._

_“I know, my star,” the old soldier’s deep voice murmured, as a servo stroked his head and back.   “Come, let us walk together for a while.”_

_They parted from the embrace and walked side-by-side, servo-in-servo.   Hot Rod found this so very oddly comforting—even though he realized if this were reality, he’d be hoping for a berth and some interfacing, actually.   But maybe **that’s** what the Afterspark was like—gave you memories of the ones you loved to comfort you, until the time came once more for you to be reborn._

_“I hope I’m reborn into your world again one day, Mags.   I love Drift, too, but you were my **first** and you have always been **the most important person** in my life…………..” Hot Rod trailed off, squeezing Magnus’ servo._

_“I am certain that one day, we will be together again,” Magnus said, the tone of his voice bringing comfort to the flame-colored mech._

_But then, suddenly, like a recharge dream—it all began to fade away around him, as if he were waking up……….._

 

            “ _Nnnngh_ …….my aching head,” Rodimus Prime mumbled, shifting in the berth and trying to sit up.

            A light voice made a warbling sound, echoed by another, somewhere nearby.   Then the voice shifted into using actual regular Cybertronian to speak.   “How do you feel, Prime?”  The gentle voice asked softly.   “My name is Fixit—the mech nearby that you can probably feel and not focus on yet is my _rin_ , Red Hot.   Ah, _‘rin’_ would be other half, partner or sparkmate………” the voice trailed off.

            “Maybe my optics might focus sometime in the near future,” Rodimus murmured.   It was strange—he had the feeling of only one Spark in the room where he was, but there were clearly two EM fields and voices.

            Then, all of the sudden, there was another incredibly powerful………… _and stupidly familiar_ …………EM field that came into the room.   Rodimus heard a clacking of beads, as though a fancy curtain of some sort had been walked through…………and the person who walked through, with that stupid-powerful field, could _only_ be **_Galvatron_**.

            What in the Pit and Afterspark was _Galvatron_ doing here?   _And where were they?!_

            “How are my Prime’s injuries, little medic?”  Galvatron’s voice said imperiously, as though he commanded everyone and everything here.

            “The Prime’s injuries have healed up very fast—I conjecture it must be the Matrix’s work for the most part,” the voice who’d introduced himself as “ _Fixit_ ” had answered.

            “But you hovering with your powerful field may not help his recovery go any quicker,” the other voice, that hadn’t spoken more than the strange warbling yet, snapped.   That must be the one introduced as Fixit’s sparkmate, _Red Hot_ …………

            “So fierce you little mechs and femmes are!”   Galvatron chortled.   “ _My Prime!_    Have you recovered yet?”  The Decepticon said, very loudly.

            “I _don’t_ recall giving myself to you—and my optics are just offline, _I’m not deaf_!”  Rodimus Prime snapped back, glaring with offline optics in the direction of the frustratingly familiar voice.

            All of the sudden, the powerful EM field came closer until Rodimus could practically feel the heat and energy of Galvatron’s frame.

            “Very well, then.   How do you _feel_?”  Galvatron said in a lower tone of voice—but not that much lower.

            “Am I alive or did my Afterspark dream suddenly turn into a Pit nightmare?”  The flame-colored mech grumbled, not at all happy that Galvatron was here in any way, shape or form.

            Galvatron suddenly roared with laughter.   “Why, Prime……..I am getting the feeling that you do not like me very much!”   He chortled with good humour.

            “However did you come to _that_ conclusion?”  Rodimus Prime snapped back.   “ _Where_ are we?”

            “Well, to answer your questions, my Prime………you are indeed alive, though you tried quite hard to kill us both,” Galvatron responded.   Rodimus felt a shift in the feeling of the nearby frame and assumed that Galvatron rose to his pedes to walk around the room.   “I appreciate the effort of your smooth deception, but I do not appreciate being led to death—that was rather unfair of you, my Prime, given that I was assisting you in defeating Unicron.”   Then Galvatron exvented a deep sigh.   “Unicron gave me a clearly superior frame, I grabbed you and blasted out of the dissipating frame of my former master—however the explosion or implosion, or whatever the hell it was that Unicron evaporated into knocked off my trajectory back to Cybertron.   We were blasted to this planet of little Cybertronians instead.”

            Rodimus absorbed that information.   Planet of “ _little_ ” Cybertronians, “ _little_ ” mechs and femmes?

            “ _OH!_   We must be on **_Meteor_**!”   The flame-colored mech gasped, softly.

            “Yep, that’s right, Prime,” the one voice, which was probably Red Heat, said cheerfully.

            Then that explained the sparkmate thing and the “ _little_ ” mechs and femmes.   Since Star Saber had been from Meteor, he’d mentioned how most of the inhabitants of the planet bonded forever and their size was smaller than a regular minibot’s.   The bonding between Meteorans literally merged their Sparks eternally—that’s why it felt like there had only been “ _one Spark_ ” in the room, but two beings.

            “You were suffering from a severe overheat of systems.   Your injuries were all internal, except for some small things that may have been merely combat damage to your frame,” the gentle voice that had introduced itself as “ _Fixit_ ” said with a soft chuckle.   “Galvatron brought you to Sage Town and quite literally plunked you down onto our berth with a command to _‘fix you’_.   However, it looks like mostly you just needed some cool water, in a system flush, and rest—the Matrix appears to have fixed the rest.”

            “I appreciate the help—I’m just sorry Galvatron bullied you into it,” Rodimus Prime said, his voice full of apology.  “And Galvatron………..thanks for saving me.   I owe you _that_ much.”

            “ _You owe me your life, my Prime_ ,” Galvatron said, very quietly.   “From now on, you belong to me.”

            “ _Now wait just a minute!_    C’mon, don’t you think you’re being just a little too……..” the flame-colored mech trailed off, getting annoyed and really quite embarrassed at Galvatron’s forwardness.   Especially considering he had two mechs he was very much in love with and bonded to!

            “Do not worry, soon you will realize it yourself,” Galvatron chuckled.   Then his powerful EM field wandered farther away and he must’ve left the room, because Rodimus felt the other two frames in the room relax.

            “He’s a strange one, that Galvatron is,” the one who must be Red Hot said with a wry chuckle.

            “He was very concerned about you, though—oddly enough,” the one who was likely Fixit added, a definite tone in his voice that denoted a smile.

            “Galvatron’s been wandering about like a beast, however—probably because he senses the other invader on Meteor,” Red Hot began, his tone trailing off and getting a little lower as he probably walked around the room.

            “ _Invader_?”  Rodimus Prime asked, curiously.   He really wished his optics would come back online, he was getting very frustrated by that—he wanted to see the little Meteorans who saved him.

            “Not too long ago, a few months I think, another wearing the brand that Galvatron wears came to Meteor,” Red Hot sighed, his voice sounding like he’d come closer to Rodimus.  “A large and powerful mech with armour in shades of blue, derma of light grey.   He decimated Orchid City and all who lived there—and then conquered the city near it, Lavender City, enslaving all the people in that one.”

            “How far away are these cities?”  Rodimus asked.   _Another Decepticon?_    The flame-colored mech couldn’t help but wonder…….was it one of the ones that Star Saber said had been sent through the spacebridges to the colonies?   But Meteor wasn’t one of the colonies where they would encounter a Voyager Class soldier who followed the Decepticon through the spacebridge—they’d _already_ encountered the other Voyager Class soldiers.

            **_Wait_**.  There had been Sky Shadow on Velocitron.   But Magnus hadn’t said anything about a Decepticon actually being there………..what had Ultra Magnus said?   He said…………Sky Shadow couldn’t find any trace of—what was the Decepticon’s name?—oh, yeah, _Overlord_!   He couldn’t find any trace of Overlord on Velocitron anymore, so he’d have to leave the planet to go and look for the Decepticon he began pursuing to avenge Greatshot.

            “They’re quite some distance away—for those of us with vehicle modes, it’s about a twenty-hour drive.   If you can fly, it’s still about a fifteen-hour flight,” Red Hot answered.   “You’re not going to go there, are you?”   He asked, a bit of worry toning his voice.

            “Galvatron is a hunter and a force of chaos—if he goes after this Decepticon, who may be designated as Overlord if I’m right on my guess, a lot more of your cities and towns might be destroyed,” Rodimus said, softly.   “I need to go and take care of the situation—when the Matrix branded me with this symbol, it gave me the responsibility of protecting the colonies and those that lived on it,” he added, pointing to the Autobot symbol on his chest.   At least, he _hoped_ he was pointing to it.

            “If this is what you have to do, then perhaps you should rest a little bit longer—at least until your optics come back online,” Fixit said, his gentle voice very soothing.   It reminded Rodimus Prime a lot of the little medic from Sanctuary, First Aid.

            “It really wouldn’t do you much good to try and get to Lavender City if you can’t see anything—nor could you fight well in such a state,” Red Hot added to his sparkmate’s statement.   “Besides……..even if he knows where that other Decepticon is, Galvatron does not seem to want to leave your side.”

            The flame-colored mech thought about that.   He wondered _why_ Galvatron formed such a strange, strange attachment to him?

            **~The Balance……..~**

            Rodimus’ head jerked up with a start………where was that voice coming from?   He’d never heard that voice before—it _wasn’t_ Primus’ voice!

            “What’s wrong, Prime?”  Fixit asked, his voice toned with concern.

            “I………it’s nothing, I just thought I heard something…………” the flame-colored mech murmured, lying back down on the berth.   “Sorry I’m stuck here with you guys and taking up all the space in your berth a bit longer.”

            “Don’t worry about it,” Red Hot chuckled.   “You just rest and try to get the remainder of your systems back online.”

            “All right,” Rodimus Prime answered, incyling and exventing in a relaxing cycle.

            **~You and Galvatron are two sides of the Great Balance to everything,~** the voice said again.  **~It is only natural that you would be strangely drawn to one another………..your bond is very different than the mortal bonds you’ve formed with the soldier and the sword.~**

            _‘But I don’t want to have any kind of bond with that massive aft!’_   The young Prime thought with annoyance, hoping that the strange voice heard him.

            **~But you already do.   You forged the bond yourself the moment you fought with him on Caprica.   Until then, a bond was only a dream—don’t you remember?~**   The voice chuckled.

            It was such a strange voice……….it sounded layered, like many voices were speaking as one.

            **~Because that’s what we are doing.   All of us here with you, inside the Matrix,~** the voice responded.

            **_Oh_**.   The Matrix of Leadership.   _Of course!_

            **~Here, we shall filter out the multitude and speak to you with one voice—one that you resonate so truly with, even though you have never met him,~** the voices responded.   **~Sleep and come meet with our representative, so the discussion may be made clearer.~**

            So, Rodimus Prime placed himself into a recharge cycle to speak with those in the Matrix who wished to explain things to him.

 

_In the odd, dream-like environment………it resembled the home on Corona that Rodimus Prime missed so much.   It looked a lot like Magnus’ home outside of Lumiere.   All of that environmental detail both comforted the young flame-colored mech, as well as made him long to be back there………….with Magnus, with Drift, with Blurr…………_

_“I’m very glad you like this place,” the new voice said—it was one of the many that Rodimus had just heard speaking to him.   “I lived here for a long time, before being called back to Cybertron—to form the ruling council.”_

_Rodimus looked at the tall mech, who was just a little bit taller than him—like Ultra Magnus was.   His armour and derma were orange and yellow—flame-colored, much like himself._

_“I was born on Cybertron, but as a Prime, I sponsored the development of the colony of Corona—and it was much like a second home to me.  I always felt at peace here,” the flame-colored mech said with a warm chuckle.   “My birth name was once **Safeguard** , but when the Matrix chose me, I became **Sentinel Prime**.”_

_“ **Oh**!   You’re the one who raised Mags!”  Rodimus gasped, suddenly making the connection.   “Ah, this is why the colors of flames always affected him………..he never told me much about you, I mean…………except that you raised him and trained him.   He never actually showed me any holo-photos or described you to me.”_

_“That’s right.   I raised a lot of young mechs—their special skills made them a bit outcast among their original communities on the colonies.   So, I took them all in and raised them and gave them a purpose—and the confidence they needed to no longer feel outcast,” Sentinel chuckled as the two of them took seats at the outdoor table on the porch of the large habitation block.   “Magnus was different…………he wasn’t born naturally on Cybertron. **He was** ………he was created by Primus **for you**.  His birth was unnatural and he’s always been a bit odd and different, but I knew that once he met you, he would finally understand his true purpose.”_

_“I love him so much, Sentinel—he means **everything** to me,” Rodimus Prime murmured, laying his head down on his arms, crossed on the table.   “Drift—I like **him** , too.   But he felt………..I dunno, I can’t describe it……..”_

_“You wanted to give him a home, because you could feel how outcast he was,” Sentinel responded, reaching over and rubbing Rodimus’ helm gently.   “That compassion is what makes you a Prime.   That’s what made us all Primes—the need to protect the outcast and the weak.   You have a very physical way of loving, so………it made more sense that you would accept Drift as another lover, as opposed to merely a good friend, like Blurr.”_

_Rodimus Prime raised his head and looked at Sentinel Prime._

_“You have an immense Spark capable of caring for all.   You have the greatest Spark of all the Primes who came before you.   Your Spark resonated with Galvatron’s,” Sentinel said, firmly._

_“ **But why?!** ”   Rodimus asked, bewildered and upset—thinking that this had to be a betrayal of the bonds he shared with Drift and Ultra Magnus._

_“You shouldn’t let it scare you, Hot Rod of Corona—Rodimus Prime of Cybertron,” the older flame-colored mech chuckled.   “As we all said to you earlier—it’s **the Great Balance**.   Overall, we looked at the ends of the Great Balance as Primus and Unicron………….but the Great Balance tipped, Unicron had become stronger and Primus had weakened, and **you** had to be born for Primus.   Because you were born, Unicron saw your threat and made his Herald of Chaos— **Galvatron**.”   Sentinel Prime waved his hands before him and showed a holographic representation of scales as he spoke and Rodimus saw the side of Chaos tip and grow heavier, stronger—while the side of Order tipped and grew lighter, weaker.   “Unicron used the dying frame of Megatron, but he’d already had Galvatron’s programming in mind from the moment he sensed your existence come into this universe.   Unicron realized you would dissipate his mortal frame and weaken him—but he would not allow the Great Balance to tip into Primus’ favor, so that is why Galvatron exists.”   With that explanation, Rodimus watched as the representation of the scales balanced out.   “But just as Unicron and Primus were always drawn to one another—you and Galvatron are drawn to one another.   However, make no mistake—you are both at opposite ends of the balance and the Great Balance must be kept.”_

_Rodimus stared at the holographic representation of the scales and let Sentinel Prime’s explanation sink in.   If it was true—and it certainly seemed to be, as Unicron could have caused chaos and destruction anywhere in the universe, but slowly set his course back towards Cybertron……….. **to Primus** —then it meant that there was that attraction between the two ancient “ **Gods** ”, as well.   The young flame-colored Prime didn’t like it, but did feel that strange connection to Galvatron—it was what made him reach out to the Herald of Chaos, to work against Unicron in the first place._

_They would fight against each other as much as be drawn to one another.   It was a horrible, awful balance……………but Rodimus Prime understood why it had to be kept.   It, in no way, truly interfered with the true feelings for those he loved— **Magnus and Drift** —it was something more primal and was not defined by love or even desire.   The bond he had with Galvatron was different and could not be defined in mere mortal terms.   And there was no way in the Pit or the Afterspark he could even hope to explain this to Ultra Magnus or Drift!   Though it was possible that Blurr might understand…………Blurr had a very open mind, to many definitions of life and existence.   It was what made him so jovial and accepting of everything._

_“I can tell that you’re finally starting to grasp it,” Sentinel chuckled.   “Just remember—whatever happens with Galvatron, **it has no reflection upon your true feelings for the ones you love**.   I think you know from Blurr’s long string of relationships—you can interface with no strings attached.”_

_“ **Ugh**.   I don’t even want to think of interfacing with that brute,” Rodimus grumbled angrily._

_Sentinel Prime laughed warmly.   “Yes, well—it may happen whether you consciously think you want to or not,” he said.   “The attraction between Order and Chaos is very strong and often undeniable,” he added with a light chuckle.   “Just remember, it’s only a physical and primal attraction—it doesn’t reflect on your true relationships with Magnus and Drift,” the older flame-colored Prime reminded him._

 

            When Rodimus Prime woke up, his optics finally came online.  His HUD cycled through dozens of error messages and repair reports from his nanites and self-repair systems.   He looked around the room he was in, that belonged to the Meteoran pair of Red Hot and Fixit.   It was a normal berthroom in any kind of normal habitation block.   There were four walls, some tables with knickknacks or items of usefulness—the walls had a couple of flat, artistic prints………..not traditional holoprints, these looked like they had been created with natural materials by individual servos and they showed organic and natural landscapes.

            Star Saber hadn’t gone into many details to him about Meteor, but it looked like Meteor probably had some sort of environment much like Corona’s.

            There was the beaded curtain, which looked like it led into another room.   The height of the ceiling in the room—Rodimus wouldn’t be able to stand up straight, so he wondered if when Galvatron had been pacing, if the bulky purple mech had been somewhat hunched over.   Picturing that gave the young flame-colored mech some small bit of amusement.   But hanging from the center of the ceiling looked to be some sort of object, something that was twirling and fluttering in the slight breeze coming in from the open window.

            It was shaped like a hexagon and had concentric circles of some kind of gossamer in the center—no, not circles, a spiral……..the gossamer circled inside the hexagonal shape in a spiral pattern, ending mysteriously in the center.   Rodimus wondered how the shape of the spiral held with no seeming anchors to the hexagonal frame.   As it was hanging from the top central point of the hexagon, the bottom central point had a glittering crystal hanging from it that caught even the smallest bit of light and made flickering little patterns along the ceiling and walls.   From little hooks on the outward two sides of the hexagon were small, colorful feathers that drifted lightly in the breeze.  

            Rodimus Prime wondered what it was…………. _was it for decoration_?   It seemed strange in its placement almost central to the room, just about above the berth.   And the young mech noted that the berth was merely a flat padding on the ground with cushions and blankets all about it.   It probably made sense for smaller mechs and femmes to have their berths closer to the floor on Meteor.   Then the flame-colored mech gazed back up at the strange object hanging from the ceiling, puzzled at its placement and definition again.

            “Ah, you’ve noticed our guidepost,” a gentle voice said as the beaded curtain clacked lightly.  

            When Rodimus turned his head to look towards the beaded curtain, he saw a small mech—perhaps up to the size of his knee-joint, though seemingly just a little shorter than that—with armour and derma colors of red and white, with a hint of blue in pattern areas.

            “You must be Fixit, right?”   Rodimus asked, curiously.   Then he looked up at the object again.   “What’s a _‘guidepost’_?”   He asked.

            “Yep, I’m Fixit,” the small mech said, coming over to the berth and sitting on the edge of it, by Rodimus’ right hip.   “A guidepost is an object that our original colonist ancestors came up with to _‘soothe the Spark’_ —as they said.   If you look close at it, you’ll see that the frame is two colors—usually the colors are chosen personally by the pairing who brings it into their habitation area—a color on one side and a color on the other side.   My color is the light blue—for healing.   The other color on it is red—for my _rin’s_ passionate energy.   And the reason for it being a hexagon is to represent the colonies—and before you say there’s only six points and there are ten colonies…………that’s why there are two different color sides, it creates twelve points.”

            “That still isn’t very good math,” Rodimus chuckled softly.

            “That’s because two of the points represent Unicron and Primus— _the colonies and the creators_ , all connected in their perfect balance,” Fixit responded with a warm laugh, lightly patting Rodimus’ hip.   “The spiral represents _the path of life_ —from birth to death.   The crystal represents _mortality_ and the feathers represent _the Afterspark_.”

            “ _Oh_.   Because you guys merge into one Spark during your mortal time…………and in the Afterspark you become two again, to await your rebirth into the next life,” Rodimus Prime whispered, finally grasping the symbolism of the strange object.   “Is it strange to become one single Spark—and yet live in two bodies?”   He asked, curiously, looking down at the Meteoran medic.

            “For us on Meteor, it’s not strange.   But I suppose to anyone else who may only experience a normal Spark-bonding………..it must seem very weird,” Fixit chuckled, warmly.   “You may still feel the warmth of your bonding with your mates always, but we always know where our other frame is—no matter how close or how far we are from each other.”   Then the small medic stood back up and looked Rodimus Prime over carefully.   “You look better, Prime.   How do you feel?   Any unusual error messages on your HUD?”  He asked, a smile in his voice, even though he had a medical facial shield with vent apertures in it.

            “I feel better.   I think I should get up and walk around—make sure my joints and motor-relays still work properly,” the young flame-colored mech chuckled, slowly crawling off the low berth and crawled to the beaded curtain to walk out into the larger main habitation area.

            He was able to stand up straight in this particular room.   It had a very high ceiling, with window paneling in the ceiling—to allow natural light to come in…………and probably gave a lovely view of the stars at night.   Even though it was very high to a Meteoran, Rodimus could reach up and stand on the tips of his pedes to reach the ceiling window paneling.

            “In the past, we used to have visitors from the other colonies………….so, our common rooms are all larger to accommodate the most average size of all Cybertronians,” Fixit explained.   “Sometimes we miss the visitors from the other colonies—it was nice when we were all connected.   I had been newly born before the spacebridge became disconnected from Cybertron, but I still remember a couple of visitors coming through in those last few years.”

            “I’ve got a really good scientist friend who’s improving the spacebridge on Cybertron and hopefully later on the colonies.   I want to see everyone connected again,” Rodimus Prime said, looking down at the small medic and smiling warmly at him.   “I wish I knew more about science and technology, so I could activate the spacebridge once more………….” he sighed, softly.

            Just then a grumbling little red-and-white mech came through the main doorway.   “Hey, Prime—you may want to go outside and calm Galvatron down.   He’s really getting very riled up right now,” the little mech said with a deep sigh.

            “You’re Red Hot, right?”   Rodimus asked.  

            “That’s me.   I wish that you didn’t have to go off and fight a mass murderer like the one who conquered Lavender City, but Galvatron’s going to soon start causing destruction here in Sage Town if you two don’t go and do something…………..because he’s not going anywhere without you,” Red Hot responded with a grin up at the flame-colored Prime.

            “Can you give me the GPS location to Lavender City from here?”   Rodimus asked, gazing down at the Meteoran pair of mechs.   Red Hot gave him the location coordinates for the cities and towns from here to Lavender City, along with roads for vehicular travel—as well as providing a couple of cans of Energon.   “ _Thanks_.   I hope I’ll get to see you both again someday.   Thank you both for everything,” the young Prime said to them.

            “You’re very welcome, Prime,” Fixit said with his gentle voice.

            “Come back to visit us soon,” Red Hot added, wrapping an arm about his mate’s shoulders as he smiled up at Rodimus.

            Rodimus Prime exited the habitation block and found it wasn’t too hard to find Galvatron.   He wasn’t far away and his EM field just leaked out around him—it was emotionless, overall, but the feel of it just said “ _I am Galvatron, don’t come near me_ ”.   The young flame-colored mech decided to approach the Decepticon anyways, despite what the warning feeling in his field said.

            “Tell me, if I take you to the Decepticon………..what are your plans, Galvatron?”  Rodimus asked, as soon as the purple-and-grey mech turned to face him.

            “What do you mean, my Prime?”  Galvatron asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

            “ _Don’t call me that_.   I **_don’t_** belong to you,” the flame-colored mech snapped, sharply.   “I mean—are you going to recruit him?   Take over Meteor yourself?   Destroy this colony?   I won’t share my information with you if your interests go against mine—and _that’s_ to free Meteor from Overlord’s tyranny.”

            Galvatron threw back his head and roared with laughter.   “Oh, my Prime………….but what shall you give me if I choose to assist you in deposing this impostor-emperor?”   The Decepticon said with amusement toning his deep voice.

            Rodimus Prime growled deep in his vocalizer.   Because of course Galvatron would want something in exchange for “ _helping out_ ”!

            “I’ll do it without you.   _Don’t follow me_ ,” the young Prime snapped, turning away from Galvatron.

            Galvatron grabbed his arm and yanked him back towards him.   The flame-colored mech hit with a thunk against his chestplating.   “I will _take_ you.   _Your frame beneath mine_.   That is _my_ reward for assisting you,” he said, his deep voice a low and sensual purr.   “This is not something you can do alone—I am certain you realize that.   And I do not want something so strange and petty as your Spark—your love or whatever else you choose to label _that_ as.   I merely want your frame and voice to belong to me for a night.   _That is all_.   A taste of the greatest of pleasures for you to take back to your dull and ordinary life………….until we face one another again upon the fields of battle—as Autobot and Decepticon, as leaders of our rival factions,” he added, his faceplate close to Rodimus Prime’s.

            “ _I hate you_.   But…………I _need_ your help.   I’m not back at my full strength and I know I can’t fight Overlord alone—he already destroyed a powerful Voyager Class soldier,” Rodimus Prime said, seriously.   “I’ll give you my frame, willingly, for a single night—if that’s all you want as a reward.”

            “Then shall we be off, my Prime?”  Galvatron responded with a devious little chuckle as he let go of the young flame-colored mech.

            “ _I don’t belong to you_ —stop calling me that!”   Rodimus Prime snapped back.   He transformed into his alt mode.   “You’ll have to fly at my pace—I’ll be driving on the roads, properly.   We’ll stop about halfway to Lavender City to refuel and recharge—you’ll get your reward after we beat Overlord and not before then.”

            “I would not have it any other way.   The pleasures shall be so much sweeter after we have exercised ourselves in a great battle together!”  Galvatron chortled, taking to the air and flying slightly above the camper-trailer form of the young Autobot Leader.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            In all, Galvatron was a rather quiet companion.   He didn’t talk unless he actually had something to say—unless he was addressed.   They stopped about halfway to Lavender City, as Rodimus Prime had planned.   There was a large meadow, which the young, flame-colored mech figured would make a good place to rest for tonight.

            “You good with camping out, Galvatron?”  Rodimus asked as he transformed into his primary mode and walked over to the meadow.

            “ _Tch_.   I sleep when I need recharge—the location matters not,” the bulky purple mech scoffed, following the flame-colored mech to the meadow.

            “ _Here_.   Fixit and Red Hot gave me a couple cans of Premium Grade.   We should fuel up and recharge before we face Overlord tomorrow,” Rodimus said, sitting down and handing a can up to his strange ally.

            Galvatron took the can and sat down next to the flame-colored mech.   “Perhaps we should trade off on watching out for enemies while the other rests?”   He said, sipping from can very leisurely.

            “The Meteorans won’t bother us………..and we’ll know if Overlord shows up—you’ll probably sense his EM field way before I do, even if you’re sleeping.   He’s one of Liege Maximo’s most powerful soldiers—he’s probably on a level with you,” Rodimus said with a sigh.   “We’ll _both_ rest together—so that we’re _both_ ready for tomorrow.”

            “ _None_ are on a level with **_me_** ,” Galvatron grunted with annoyance.

            “Not even Nemesis Prime?”  Rodimus teased.

            That earned him a very angry glare from the powerful Decepticon.

            “You know, he’s probably already taken command of the Decepticons in your absence,” the flame-colored mech said, sharply.

            “ _Cyclonus_ would not follow him.   Cyclonus is loyal _only to me_ —the aerial forces belong to **_me_** ,” the purple-and-grey mech snarled.

            “Yes, well………….the ground forces belong to _him_.   And you’re not there right now—Nemesis Prime probably believes you dead,” Rodimus murmured.

            “How do you know **_he_** survived?”  Galvatron asked, turning his head and shoulders towards the younger mech he was sitting next to.

            “ _The web of fate_ ,” Rodimus responded, putting the empty can in a subspace compartment until he could properly dispose of it, then he laid back on the grass.   “I can see a general view of the future, when I look—but it’s a difficult thing to do without exhausting me.”

            “You are indeed a rare treasure, my Prime,” Galvatron chuckled.   He crumpled his can and tossed it away a few feet, Rodimus set a reminder to pick it up in the morning.   Then the Decepticon leaned over him.   “If I thought I could collar and leash you, keep you in my own vault of treasures—I would truly do so,” he said, placing a servo gently over Rodimus’ neck cabling.   “But then, I feel you would tarnish and die— _one like you should never be caged_.”

            Galvatron’s servo lightly caressed Rodimus Prime’s neck cabling and the young mech felt a strange thrill rush through his circuits and frame.   He realized even a strange and altered mech like Galvatron had his charms.   Maybe one night of wild interfacing wouldn’t be so bad—a mere indiscretion of youth.   He still truly loved Magnus and he loved Drift and he would **_never_** trade his Spark-bond to them, even for the most passionate and energetic interfacing there could ever be.   Perhaps it was like Sentinel Prime explained to him—the attraction between him and Galvatron was primal and undeniable, but there was not love……… _or even LIKE!!!_...........involved there whatsoever.

            “You don’t get me until after we defeat Overlord, you know,” Rodimus said, quietly, breaking the spell that fell over them in an instant.

            “Oh, I _do_ know that.   I cannot wait to taste how glorious your pleasures are, my Prime,” Galvatron responded with a chuckle, as he pulled his servo away and laid down beside him.   “ _It shall be exquisite!_ ”   He chortled.

            Galvatron really was so simple and straightforwards.   But he _did_ have his charms.   Rodimus Prime couldn’t help but think all of that as Galvatron placed his back up against his.   He could feel the powerful Decepticon’s systems roaring, then humming softly as he drifted into recharge.   Rodimus savored the feel of another with him— _regardless of who it actually was_ —and fell into recharge.   Morning felt like it had arrived far too quickly and when the young, flame-colored mech woke up, Galvatron was already awake, standing up and looking into the sky.

            Rodimus was reminded of one of the beasts he’d seen on Gaea—a sort of tenseness from anticipation.   As he’d said to Red Hot and Fixit—Galvatron was a **_hunter_** …………and the hunter was anticipating tearing into his prey.

            “You good to go, Galvatron?”   The flame-colored Prime asked, walking over and picking up the can that the Decepticon had discarded last night.

            “ _Of course_ ,” he responded with a light grunt.

            “Let’s talk about a plan of attack—I’d rather not have Lavender City become ground zero,” Rodimus said, softly.   “There are still people there.”

            “Casualties happen in war, my Prime—you _must_ accept this,” Galvatron snapped back.

            “Look, I do understand that, but this _isn’t_ war—he’s conquered the city and bent them to his will.   That’s **_not_** war and they’re not to become _‘collateral damage’_!”   Rodimus Prime argued.

            “Very well, how do you hope to curb this _‘collateral damage’_?”  The powerful Decepticon warrior asked, stepping away a little and folding his arms across his chest.

            “ _Orchid City_.   The city Overlord destroyed before he conquered Lavender City.   We draw him there for the fight,” the young Prime responded.

            “And how do we draw him there?”  Galvatron asked, tilting his head curiously.

            “ _I do that_.   For one, regardless of even if Overlord has no idea who I am—he will see the Autobot brand on my chest and that alone should pique his interest in me,” Rodimus explained.   “I want you to wait in Orchid City for me to bring him to you—and then we’ll take him on together.”

            Galvatron tilted his head down and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.   “It has merit.   It suits your desire for _‘no collateral damage’_.   However, I may not wish to share my prey, once you drive him to me—you may wish to stand back and allow me to take care of it,” he responded, quietly.

            “Well, I can snipe from a distance—sharpshooting is my specialty,” Rodimus chuckled.

            “ _Oh-ho!_    You can shoot people in the back— ** _excellent_**!”   Galvatron chortled.

            He wished Galvatron hadn’t quite stated it _like that_.   But the mech was stupidly straightforward and honest, it made sense he said that right away.   He may not even be of that much use in this combat whatsoever, but then why would Galvatron even take an interest in it.   Was it merely to claim Rodimus sexually for one single night?   That seemed rather dumb, clearly Galvatron wasn’t hurting for berth-partners…………he seemed very confident in his fragging skills.

            “I’ll take some debilitating shots when I can.  I’ll let you fight to your Spark’s content, but if you look like you may need assistance, I’ll jump into combat quickly,” Rodimus Prime responded, nodding at him.   Then he walked back to the road and transformed.   “Orchid City is right before Lavender City—I’ll drop you off there to wait for me to bring Overlord to you.”   He revved up his engine and began to drive off, while Galvatron took to the air and flew above him.

            When they reached Orchid City, Rodimus was saddened by the devastation and the emptiness.   He asked Galvatron to wait here for him and hopefully it wouldn’t take too long to get Overlord’s attention and bring him here.   Then the young Prime drove to Lavender City and was also saddened by the limited amount of EM fields he could feel in the city.   There weren’t a lot of Meteorans left in this city………….clearly Overlord was not above abusing and destroying his “ _slave population_ ”.   For a city of this size there should’ve been **_hundreds_** of Meteorans in the population—there were only a few dozen EM fields in the city, that Rodimus Prime could actually feel.

            He followed his senses to the largest and most powerful EM field in the city, guessing that it _had_ to be Overlord.   Well, if the young Prime was going to do this—he was going to do it in the way Hot Rod would……….. _loud, overblown and excessively dramatic_.   He slammed open the chapel doors and stormed through—letting his own EM field ripple with all of his anger and sadness and determination.

            “ _Overlord!   I’ve come to take you down!_ ”   Rodimus Prime yelled, loudly.

            The large mech, at least as large as Ultra Magnus or Star Saber, was seated on a dais at the front of the chapel—which one could tell he had made his throne room—looked at him and let out a roar of laughter.   Which rather reminded Rodimus of Galvatron……….was that some kind of a _Decepticon_ thing?

            “I have absolutely who you are, young mech—and _why_ would you want to take me down?”   Overlord laughed, holding a servo out in front of him and gazing at it boredly.

            “ _I am Rodimus Prime!   The Autobot Leader and the Protector of the Colonies!_ ”   The flame-colored mech responded, loudly, placing his servos on his hips.

            Now **_THAT_** had gotten Overlord’s attention.   The moment Rodimus had said “ _Prime_ ”, “ _Autobot_ ” and made sure the brand was very visible to the Decepticon warrior……….all of that riled up the blue-colored mech.   He leapt up from his throne and started running towards Rodimus Prime—who instantly turned and transformed, bursting out of the chapel and opening up his engines to the fullest, speeding instantly towards Orchid City.   Overlord set his boot and backpack thrusters to maximum and flew after the young Autobot Leader—not even paying attention to where their path was leading them.

            Overlord kept firing off shots at Rodimus with his buster rifles, which the camper-trailer swerved and dodged as best as possible.   His trailer took a few direct hits and he winced, but it was his trailer portion and not an immediate part of his true frame—his trailer was more like a “ _subspace extra_ ” for his alt-mode.   He saw the devastated buildings of Orchid City in a short distance away and gave Galvatron a ping to announce his arrival.   So far, it had all gone as planned!

            As soon as Rodimus’ tires hit the main street of Orchid City, Galvatron rushed out with a roar—tackling Overlord in the air.   Rodimus Prime spun about, tires squealing, and transformed into his primary mode with an optic on the battle.   His alt-mode’s trailer stayed near him and opened up at a command.   The flame-colored mech reached into the trailer and pulled out a long-range sniper rifle.   And that’s what his trailer was really for—it was a miniature weapons’ depot.   Rodimus looked up at the two Decepticons snarling and hitting each other in the air and brought his battle-visor down over his optics.

            He watched the combat through the battle-visor and glanced at the statistics that came up on the sidebar HUD.   Both battling mechs were at full power and charge and the statistics showed them with very even numbers for combat.   But as combat went on—Galvatron’s numbers began increasing, at first a slow advancement, then at a faster pace.

            “ _Holy Afterspark_ ………he really **_is_** built for combat.   The longer it goes, the better he gets,” the flame-colored mech gasped.   Then he shook his head and activated the targeting system on his battle-visor, bracing his rifle on his shoulder and aiming it up at the combatants.   The sidebar HUD pinged as a lock set in and Rodimus Prime fired off a shot at Overlord’s left leg, up by the hip and joint area.

            The powerful blue-colored Decepticon swiveled his head in Rodimus’ direction and fired off one of his buster rifles, but Galvatron whipped his arm out and knocked off the shot.

            “ _I am your opponent!_ ”   Galvatron roared, furiously.

            “Then tell your _Autobot pet_ not to interfere!”   Overlord snarled back.

            “I cannot make that mech do as I ask under _any_ terms, you shall have to simply deal with it,” the purple-and-grey mech laughed with great amusement.   “But if he starts taking pot-shots at me, he shall regret it!”  Galvatron said loudly, in warning, not even looking at Rodimus Prime.

            “If I take pot-shots at you, _it’s because you deserve it_!”  The flame-colored mech shouted back, concentrating on his battle-visor’s targeting systems.   He got another decisive lock on Overlord and took the shot—it hit the blue-colored mech in the back, right between the shoulders.

            “If you cannot control your pet, then I will eliminate him first!”  Overlord snarled, breaking off of his combat with Galvatron to speed directly down at Rodimus Prime.

            Rodimus dropped his rifle and got ready for the encounter—just like Magnus taught him.   As soon as Overlord was in reach, the young Prime grabbed a forearm and shoulder and spun on his pedes with the momentum to slam the blue-colored mech to the ground.

            “ _Move your aft, Prime!!!_ ”   Galvatron roared, speeding down upon them.

            The flame-colored mech propelled himself back as Galvatron pounded right down into Overlord, driving them both into a six-foot-deep impression in the ground.   Then the powerful Decepticon warrior pulled back and hovered a couple feet and charged up his nova cannon to end it very decisively, by blasting right into Overlord’s chestplate and exploded the mech’s Spark.

            “I did **_not_** need your sniping assistance, but it did get him off-balance—so, your work was appreciated, even if it was not necessary,” Galvatron said, landing softly on the ground next to Rodimus Prime.

            “ _Pfft_.   You’re welcome, then,” Rodimus snickered.

            “And now _you are mine_.   You _promised_ ,” the grey-and-purple mech growled, turning to the flame-colored mech beside him and grabbing his arm, pulling him close.   The kiss that came was brutal, forceful…….Rodimus’ glossa was scraped and cut by Galvatron’s fangs and he tried to push the powerful mech away by grabbing two of the tines of his crowned helm.   “ _You promised to be mine for a night!_ ”   The mech complained, licking his lips to taste Rodimus’ blood smeared all over them as his head was forced back away from the younger mech’s.

            “ _A night! **AT NIGHT!**    It’s still **daytime**!   And I need to get cleaned up!_”  The young Prime groaned.

            “Prudish little brat,” Galvatron grumbled softly.

            “ _You_ get cleaned up, too…………I’m not going to catch viruses or diseases from fragging while we’re both bloody messes,” Rodimus Prime snapped, glaring at Galvatron.   “I have two mechs I love very much—I’m not going back to them debilitated with a virus or whatever!”

            The flame-colored mech looked at the shattered and dead mech in the small pit and sighed.   Then he wandered the city to look for the least damaged of all the habitation blocks and hoped for a wash-rack or two, even if he’d have to crouch down into it to get cleaned up.   Galvatron followed in silence, but his EM field rippled with frustration and lust.   Eventually Rodimus came to a habitation block where the roof had been taken out, but the interior looked to be much more salvageable than the rest of the city.   The wash-rack in the habitation block had a removable hose type of spray—that would help a lot.   He held it up over his head and turned it on— _it still worked, too!_

            Galvatron watched, tilting his head curiously as the young Prime seemed to get lost in getting clean.   It made the flame-colored mech seem even more sensual turning about under the spray like that, using his servos to spread water to other parts of his frame not directly hit by the spray.   Mist splattered off the flame-colored frame and glinted rainbows in the slant of the sun on the area.

            “ _Beautiful_ ,” Galvatron murmured, stepping forwards before he realized he had even done so.   He began to slide his own servos over Rodimus Prime’s frame and gave a soft, purring sound as the younger mech looked at him with surprise, as though he’d forgotten entirely that Galvatron was there.   “ _My Prime_ …………” Galvatron whispered, his servos sliding down Rodimus’ sides and rested lightly on his hips.   This time when he leaned down to kiss the younger mech, it was less fierce and savage.   His lips molded to the shape of his rival’s and slid wetly against each other for a few moments before he slid his glossa into the flame-colored mech’s mouth.   This time the response was much more agreeable.

            Rodimus couldn’t help but feel the sensations of lust in Galvatron’s field all around him—it was pure fragging, this wasn’t the loving interfacing he shared with the two mechs he loved most in this universe.   When Galvatron pulled away and gazed into his optics, Rodimus felt a heated flush in his frame.   Sentinel Prime’s description had been accurate—it _wasn’t_ anything to do with love, but he had a strange and unexplainable bond with Galvatron…………and he suddenly wanted Galvatron to frag him so badly.

            “ _Um. **You**.   Clean too_,” he managed to say, softly, holding the spray nozzle up over Galvatron’s head.   His faceplate turned bright pink along the bridgeplating and around his optics.

            “As you wish, my Prime,” Galvatron chuckled, cherishing the younger mech’s embarrassment and eagerness.   He shuttered his optics and turned his faceplate up to the spray.   He did nothing more to clean his frame off, so Rodimus shyly reached over and began running his free servo over Galvatron’s bulky frame to assist in the cleaning.

            By the time they were done—Rodimus Prime found he actually wanted Galvatron to frag him.   _And he was longing for it._    His entire body felt hot and revved up, like when he was still sealed and he so badly wanted Magnus to frag him that very first time.   He didn’t protest when Galvatron grabbed up a few armfuls of thick quilts that were in various parts of the rubble and led the young mech out to the edge of the city, where there were a few open fields—and twilight began to creep across the sky.

            The young, flame-colored mech felt that Galvatron had only grabbed up the quilts to alleviate some of his anxieties about getting dirty and interfacing………..because he carefully spread them out on the ground until there was space that could be considered something of a makeshift berth.

            “It is _night_.   You _promised_ to be mine.   Now,” Galvatron murmured, keeping his voice low so that he wouldn’t get the younger mech riled up at him—now that Rodimus Prime was actually in the mood.

            “ _Yeah_.   I know.   And I apologize to Drift and Magnus that I’m letting you do this to me…………but I don’t think I can stop this, not now,” the flame-colored mech whispered, lowering himself to lay out on the layers of quilts that Galvatron had spread out.   “I don’t think I want to stop it………..” he said, very softly.

            “You _must_ stop thinking of all these things that bother you,” Galvatron said, still standing near the spread of quilts, and gazed down at him.   “You and I exist to rival each other and to be drawn together in a way none other may measure.   Our existence balances out the universe and your petty little mortal concerns are foolish when it comes to you and I.”

            Trust Galvatron to make extremely simple sense of the most complicated way of thinking—of what existed on the web of fate.   Rodimus Prime hadn’t looked at it since before speaking to Primus—when it showed his death.   If he had looked at the web when he came back online _here_ —on Meteor—would it have shown him and Galvatron doing this right now?   Even as he looked at it now—glancing briefly, so as not to overwhelm him—he saw his and Galvatron’s strands parting and meeting at many points along their parallel paths.   It was to be _their destiny_ —to fight and to frag…………..and Rodimus Prime began to wonder just what Drift and Magnus would think of that, when he’d one day have to explain it to them.

            It simply didn’t matter, but it was “ _to be_ ”—and there was no changing this course of fate, unless he or Galvatron were to die.   The young, flame-colored mech hoped that he would be given the courage by his two sparkmates to be strong, so that he wouldn’t feel this lost and this weak every single time he met Galvatron.

            Galvatron finally knelt down and leaned forwards to kiss the flame-colored mech once more.   A searing, fierce battle of lips and glossa—which had Rodimus Prime’s array between his legs feeling like his valve had gone supernova.   He was throbbing and hot and his young body arched beneath the powerful Decepticon, as servos slid seductively along his frame.   Fangs skimmed and nipped at his neck cabling as servos reached beneath and cupped his aft, making Rodimus whimper with desperation and need, as his field whipped out with lust and longing.

            He fell apart beneath Galvatron, crying and screaming, an overload achieved even before any interfacing had been done.

            “I wonder if your lovers appreciate you………..how vibrant and young you are?” Galvatron murmured, sliding down the brightly-colored frame and the servos on the red, molded aft lifted and raised Rodimus into an upsidedown position, so he was looking between the younger mech’s legs.   “Open your array, my Prime………..” he purred seductively.

            Rodimus didn’t even hear the whole two sentences, with his cooling fans roaring and the new position making his fuel-lines rush in every odd direction within him.   But he heard “ _open_ ” and his array slid open with a sharp little snap.   The coolness of the evening air on his burning and wet valve made him whimper and squirm and shiver.   Then it was no longer cool as something even hotter than the temperature of his valve descended upon the damp and quivering mesh folds.

            _‘Oh Primus………….that’s his glossa and………….his lips…………!’_   Rodimus thought, his entire frame aching and shuddering as he tried to arch or buck or rock his hips—and was unable to move at all, due to Galvatron’s firm grip on his legs and holding him securely against his frontside and down in the quilts.   _‘He’s good………he’s……….. **dammit** …………..he’s **better** than Mags………….and **better than Drift** ……………it’s **not** fair!’_  The young Prime wailed within his own mind and thoughts, slapping servos over his own mouth before his moans could be heard by the mech playing with him.

            “Now, now………….I said I wished to have your voice as well, my Prime—you cannot deny me my reward!”   Galvatron laughed, leaning over and gazing down into the flame-colored mech’s optics.   “Your greedy little valve gets no more attention until you pull those servos from your mouth.”

            “ _You’re_ …………..you’re horrible………….. ** _nnnnggggghhhh_**!”   Rodimus cried, dropping his arms to the sides and clutched at the quilts instead.   The moment he started to speak, Galvatron glossa slowly licked up the length of his damp folds, pressing into his valve a little and then swiping roughly over his swollen anterior node.

            “Yes, yes…………I am _the very worst_ , my young Prime!”   The bulky purple mech chortled, swiping his glossa again over the delicious mesh and pressing deeper into his valve this time.   He pressed his glossa in as far as it would go and swiped it around a little inside, teasing the activation rings and flicking lightly at the calipers—which tried to clench against his invading organ, but could not catch it.   “You do taste quite delightful, my Prime—I am enjoying this thoroughly, please feel free to let yourself go and to overload again.  I do not mind, I will take my own pleasure when I am ready for you.”

            Rodimus Prime couldn’t help it, Galvatron was really just _that good_.   He whimpered and screamed as he overloaded again.   The Decepticon chuckled fondly and gave the anterior node a light nip as charge danced around his lips and glossa.   Then he lowered the shuddering frame down to the quilts and watched the body tremble and shiver with heaving incycles and exvents.   Galvatron leaned over the flame-colored frame and bend his head down to come close to Rodimus’ own, licking his lips hungrily before kissing the younger mech again.   Rodimus arched up against his rival and tasted the crispness of his own valve lubricants and overload within Galvatron’s mouth as their glossa slid against one another.

            “You are crying, my Prime— _why do you cry_?   You seem to enjoy this, so why are you crying?”  The purple-and-grey mech said, the tone in his voice said he was pouting.

            “Because……….because I’m **_betraying_** Mags and Drift…………….I’m letting you have me and I’m enjoying it like I’m some kind of _wanton slut_ …………….” Rodimus sobbed, static filling his voice as he flung his arms up over the top of his head, covering his optics and half his faceplate.   “ ** _I hate you, it’s not fair…………..I hate you so much, but I want you to frag me into oblivion!!!_** ”   He cried loudly, still covering most of his head and faceplate with embarrassment.

            Galvatron frowned.   This must be what it was like when you were a slave to your own emotions.   Rodimus Prime _should_ enjoy this, but not be in emotional distress and pain like **_this_** —the two of them were rivals and the ends of the balance.   Coming together like this should feel as natural as a regular recharge.   It seemed that this young mech would still have to grow more into the mantle he had inherited before he could accept the natural coming together of their epic rivalry—as it should always be.

            The Decepticon warrior reached down and swatted Rodimus Prime’s arms away from his head and face.  Then he gently laid his servo over one side of the younger mech’s faceplate.   “Then shutter your optics and endure this— _remember the feel of me_ , so that the next time we meet upon the field of battle, you remember that I am your only eternal rival,” he said, quietly.    As soon as he saw the flame-colored mech’s optics shutter and go dim, he opened his spike panel and slid easily into the wet and opened valve.

            The young Prime cried, sobbed and moaned with the deepest of pleasure beneath him, as he thrust with a rhythm……….increasing his pace when he felt the valve spiraling tighter and the calipers drumming anxiously against his full spike.   Galvatron gave one hard final push as he reached his overload and saw Rodimus Prime reach one final overload that drove him deep into unconsciousness.   Then the powerful Decepticon warrior slowly pulled himself out of the young mech’s valve and gave a slow caress along the lines of the frame beneath him.

            “Until we meet again, my Prime,” Galvatron murmured, gently stroking the condensation-damp forehead and side of the young mech’s faceplate.    He stood up, pulled one of the many quilts from beneath the unconscious young Prime and shook it out, before laying it over most of the lithe, flame-colored frame.

            Then Galvatron gave a satisfied little smile as he looked down at Rodimus Prime once more, before hovering into the air, opening up his boot thrusters, and speeding out through the atmosphere into space.   He had to find his Decepticons now and take his rightful throne.

            And prepare to face his precious Prime again someday in the future.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            Rodimus Prime woke up to the sounds of nature and for a moment he thought he was home on Corona.   Then he felt the stickiness between his legs, dried condensation on his frame and remembered what happened.   He and Galvatron had…………… ** _interfaced_**.   Galvatron was good at fragging and very thorough about reaching pleasure—for the both of them.   He felt extremely embarrassed for having enjoyed it so much.   But the powerful Decepticon warrior was right—it was _just fragging_.   The young flame-colored mech still loved Ultra Magnus and Drift more than anything.   He _didn’t_ love Galvatron…………he wasn’t even sure he even slightly liked the wild mech whatsoever.

            The bond between them was stupid— _and unfortunately eternal_.   **_Just as once in the very distant past it had been Unicron and Primus holding the balance of Chaos and Order…………now it was Galvatron and Rodimus Prime holding that very same balance._**

            He got up, walked back into the devastated Orchid City………..walked past the dead and greyed frame of Overlord………….and went to the washrack they’d found yesterday and got himself cleaned up again.   As Rodimus thoroughly rinsed off his body about three times, he took one of the cleaner quilts to dry himself off as best as he could.   He wondered what to do now………….?

            _‘I’ll go back to Fixit and Red Hot’s place.   Then I’ll find out a bit more about Meteor—where the capital is and where the spacebridge is,’_ Rodimus Prime thought as he transformed into his alt mode.   _‘Maybe somewhere in the depths of the Matrix one of the previous Primes can tell me how to fix it or activate it.   It should have Cybertron’s coordinates in it already……….’_

            He drove towards the rising sun and saw the colors of pink, lavender and orange painting the sky with a beautiful portrait.   Maybe taking a little bit more time to get back to Cybertron wouldn’t be so bad—he could think of what to say to Magnus and Drift, how to explain about the tangled mess that was him and Galvatron and the stupidly eternal bond of rivalry and physicality.

            And Meteor was **_beautiful_** —it reminded him of Corona.   A small part of Rodimus Prime felt like he was at home here.   _Yeah_ , it wouldn’t be too horrible to spend a little bit more time here before he could be reunited with everyone else on Cybertron.   _They were **waiting** for him…………and he was eager to be back with all of them, too._

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was to be the "season one" cliffhanger finale, but as there aren't many readers of this series, I chose to wrap it up here instead. So, because of that, I chose to make the last couple paragraphs echo the last couple paragraphs of episode one, when Magnus arrives on Corona.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed "Transformers: Star Voyager" everyone, please feel free to read my other Transformers works as well, if you have not already! *bows*


End file.
